


Pink is a Good Color for You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Shiro, butt plug, consensual feminization, light consensual humiliation, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Consensual Feminization for Keith/Shiro with sub ShiroChapter 2-requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

“Pink is a good color for you baby.” Keith praised as he slowly circled his lover who was kneeling in the middle of their room, cheeks a bright pink to match the sheer pink bra, garter belt and thigh high stockings that covered his skin. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Shiro’s voice was quiet as he kept his head lowered as Keith clipped on a pink leather collar around his neck, claiming him as Keith for the night, a small tag hung down that said ‘Keith’s Girl’ and Keith flicked it with a smile on his lips as Shiro swallowed hard. 

“Your tits look so good in that bra, I just want to play with them all night.” Keith purred as he cupped Shiro’s chest, teasingly rolling Shiro’s nipples between his fingers making Shiro inhale sharply. 

“Sir!” Shiro whined as his hips jerked up as Keith pinched and tugged at his nipples, the small bolts of pain and pleasure running through his body. 

“Look at how hard they are getting.” Keith leaned down and sucked at Shiro’s right nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub. Keith’s hands ran down Shiro’s sides and traced over the fabric of the garter belt. 

“Oh, your little clit is starting to leak already.” Keith hummed as he curled his fingers over Shiro’s hardening cock, smearing the pre-cum over Shiro’s sensitive tip. 

“We can’t have you making a mess of your pretty lingerie can we baby girl?” Keith leaned away to grab something off the bed as Shiro flushed deeply at the fact Keith called him ‘baby girl’. Shiro let out a surprised noise as his eyes turned down to between his thighs and mouth dropped open at the sight of his cock now encased in a light pink cock cage, his cock was already straining at the hard plastic causing a whimper to fall from his lips. 

“There we go, your useless little clit is all locked up, now we can have some real fun.” Keith smiled slowly as he rose to his feet, loving the way Shiro followed him with his eyes that were dark with lust. 

Keith gently planted his foot in the small of Shiro’s back and gave a light shove; Shiro easily lowered himself down so his ass was propped high in the air. Keith grasped Shiro’s toned rear cheeks and spread them apart and hummed as he pressed his thumb against the pink princess plug that was snug in Shiro’s ass. 

“Ah!” Shiro gasped as the plug was shifted inside of him and his cock throbbed in its cage. 

“I bought you a new toy to play with baby girl,” Keith crooned as he ever so slowly eased the plug out of Shiro, licking his lips at the sight of Shiro’s rim clinging to the metal and the way it gaped slightly once the plug was removed fully. 

“Do you want your gift baby?” Keith asked as he reached behind him to where he left the toy, slathering it with lube as he watched as Shiro stiffened at the sound of the lube being used behind him.

“Yes please, Sir.” Shiro licked his lips absently as he balanced himself better on his hands and knees. 

“It’s a nice thick dildo, I want you to tell me where you want it baby girl.” Keith rested the thick shaft of the toy between Shiro’s cheeks and smiled at the sight of the black dildo standing out against the pink lingerie and pale skin. 

Sir, I can’t!” Shiro squeaked knowing what Keith wanted him to say.

“Sure you can baby girl, just say it nice and clearly for me and I’ll let you have fun with your gift.” Keith urged on as he slipped the dildo up and down between Shiro’s cheeks, smearing the lube as it moved making Shiro’s skin glisten. 

“…” Shiro murmured and Keith sighed as he brought his hand down on Shiro’s ass in warning. 

“I can’t hear you, baby,” Keith warned verbally as he removed the toy and used the suction cup end to place it firmly on the ground behind Shiro. 

“In my pussy Sir!” Shiro managed to get out, forehead pressed against the floor and his cheeks blazing with embarrassment. 

“See it wasn’t so hard was it baby? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you always want something big and thick in your pussy and you’re so lucky I love watching the way your greedy pussy is stretched wide.” Keith crooned as he moved over to a nearby chair and removed his own aching cock from his pants and looked at the sight of Shiro still bent over and the dildo innocently sitting there just waiting. 

“Now be a good girl for me and ride your new gift,” Keith ordered and watched as Shiro rose up to his knees and turned to see the thick and wet dildo waiting for him. 

Shiro’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red but shuffled over so he was straddling the toy and ever so slowly he sank down onto the toy, hands holding his own ass cheeks open. Keith slowly stroked himself as he watched as inch by inch the dildo disappeared into Shiro. Shiro’s whole body was flushed and it went nicely with the pink lingerie, his cock jerking in its cage and a bit of pre-cum dribbled from the small slit at the front of the cage. 

Shiro gasped and mewled as finally, finally the last bit of the dildo was sheathed inside of him and his trembling legs were touching the floor on either side of the toy. 

“That’s my good girl, taking every inch of that toy in your pussy for Sir.” Keith praised as he used his thumb to smear his own pre-cum over the head of his cock to make the slide of his hand easier. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Shiro’s voice was rough and low as he panted quietly as he gripped the tops of his stockings as his body adjusted to the girth of the toy. 

“Now ride it for me baby girl, put on a show for me to jerk off to,” Keith ordered as he leaned back in his chair, Shiro bit his lower lip but nodded and leaned forward a bit to balance his hands on the floor but still giving Keith a good line of sight and he started to slowly rise up and then drop himself back on the dildo. 

Keith and Shiro’s moaned mingled together as Shiro rode the toy and Keith stroked himself off to the sight, both their eyes glazing over with lust. Keith couldn’t stop himself from coming mere moments after, with a cry he came over his own hand. 

Keith gasped quietly for breath as he slumped in his chair, Shiro still riding the toy even though his cock was dripping steadily through the slit in the cage making Keith’s lips twitch up. 

“Even with your cage, you’re still making such a mess.” Keith tsk’ed as he stood up and stood over Shiro who looked up, lips parted wide as he groaned and he blinked hazy eyes up at Keith. 

“However I won’t punish you for that today baby girl, you’re totally out of it like you usually are when something big is in your pussy.” Keith shook his head fondly as he dragged his cum stained hand over Shiro’s cheek, leaving some behind and Shiro just moaned at the feeling of the sticky liquid drying up on his cheek. 

“I think we’ve trained your pussy enough, for now, don’t you think so baby girl?” Keith ran his sticky hand through Shiro’s hair, smirking when more of his cum stayed in Shiro’s locks than on his own hand. 

“Yes, Sir.” Shiro murmured, voice husky as he leaned forward giving a little noise when the head of the toy popped out of him leaving his hole clenching needily. 

“There we go, all plugged up again baby girl.” Keith pushed the princess plug back into place.

“Thank you, Sir.” Shiro thanked Keith as his eyes closed shut.

“Of course baby girl, next time I have a pretty, short dress for you to try on for me, how does that sound?” Keith hummed soothingly, smiling at the blush that Shiro gave the words.

“Thank you, Sir, I can’t wait,” Shiro replied and sank deeper into his headspace, content to be Keith’s good girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: A sequel to that feminization Sheith fic pink is a good colour for you'. Lots of dirty talk, maybe Shiro in the dress mentioned at the end of the fic?

“Do you like the dress I got you baby girl?” Keith purred as Shiro blushed brightly as he tugged at the skintight black dress that stopped mid-thigh and outlined the shape of his cock and balls obviously. 

“Very much so Sir, thank you.” Shiro nodded as he shuffled into the space between Keith’s open thighs when Keith hooked his finger towards him in a ‘come hither’ movement. Keith twisted Shiro around and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s hips and leaned his head against Shiro’s back. 

“Sir?” Shiro wiggled a bit, rubbing his ass against Keith’s groin making the smaller man moan and lift his head up to look at their reflection in the mirror across from the bed. 

“I think I got too small of a size baby, your pretty tits are all but falling out of the top of the dress,” Keith commented with a smirk as he smoothed his hand up to trace Shiro’s pec’s and teasingly pinch his nipples that were easily seen through the fabric of the dress. 

“Maybe a bit too small Sir.” Shiro agreed breathlessly and let out a soft whimper when Keith pinched his nipples harder and his cock twitched against the restraining fabric of the dress and he couldn’t help but rub back against Keith again. 

“It looks so good on you baby girl so maybe I did get the right size and I think you like it considering the way you’re rubbing your pussy against my cock.” Keith scolded as he twisted Shiro’s nipples earning a moan as Shiro melted against him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slack as he stared at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes strayed to the way the front of the dress was starting to form a dark spot from his pre-cum. 

“Oh baby, you’re staining your dress. Do I need to cage your clit again or are you going to be a good girl and only squirt when I tell you to?” Keith bit at Shiro’s earlobe as he spoke and Shiro shuddered as he lowered his head and felt his pink collar constrict around his throat for a moment. 

“Yes, Sir I’ll be your… Good girl.” Shiro bit his lower lip and gasped when Keith smacked his ass. 

“You say you’ll be my good girl but you’re still rubbing your pussy against my cock like a slut, maybe you want me to treat you like one. Do you want that baby girl, want Sir to fuck you like a slut and cream that pretty pussy of yours?” Keith’s voice was low and husky in Shiro’s ear and was watching Shiro in the mirror. 

“Please Sir,” Shiro whimpered as he clutched at Keith’s knees on either side of him as his own knees went weak at the dirty images Keith painted for him. 

“Please Sir, what?” Keith loved teasing Shiro as he tugged teasingly on the hem of the dress. 

“Please Sir, fuck me like a slut.” Shiro squeezed his eyes closed as he felt his cheeks burn and the way Keith’s cock was pushing against his ass. 

“Whatever my pretty slut wants,” Keith promised with a nip to Shiro’s neck. Keith suddenly stood up and twisted them around and pushed Shiro over the edge of the bed and pulled the dress up around Shiro’s hips. 

“Not even wearing any of the panties I got you, god you truly are a slut who's just desperate for anything in your greedy pussy, aren’t you baby girl?” Keith smacked Shiro’s ass a bit harder. 

“Yes Sir,” Shiro whined when he felt the cool touch of lube drizzling over his hole between his ass cheeks and the words making him shudder and bury his face in the mattress in embarrassment. 

“I have to make sure your pussy is wet enough for my cock baby girl you know that.” Keith reminded as he palmed Shiro’s ass as he unzipped his pants to let his cock spring free. Keith used his free hand to press the tip of his cock against Shiro’s hole. Shiro dug his fingers into the sheet below him and let out a low moan when Keith pushed into him forcefully, not stopping until his balls slapped against Shiro’s ass. 

“Fuck, I do love your pussy, it always grips me so tight.” Keith groaned out as he tugged Shiro’s ass cheeks apart to get a good sight of Shiro’s pink rim stretched wide around the girth of his cock. 

“So big Sir,” Shiro whined as he dropped his head down onto the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs wider on reflex. Shiro moaned when the action shifted Keith’s cock deeper into him and Keith grunted from behind him. 

“Just the way you like it huh slut?” Keith teased as he slapped Shiro’s firm ass as he pulled out of Shiro just to slam himself back in, groaning at the hot tightness that enveloped his cock. 

“Yes Sir, please, please more!” Shiro gasped as his vision spun and his body trembled as pleasure coursed through his veins as Keith repeated the action of pulling out almost completely before slamming back into him over and over. 

“You’re acting like I didn’t even fuck you this morning, is your pussy still that hungry for cock my slut?” Keith chuckled as he reached down and tangled his fingers in Shiro’s dark hair, pulling him up off of the bed. 

“Yes, yes!” Shiro babbled as he clutched at the sheets when Keith’s cock hit his prostate and his vision erupted in stars. 

“Looks like I found your g-spot slut,” Keith smirked as he mouthed down Shiro’s neck as he kept up his brutal pace and could feel his own orgasm building up in his stomach. 

Shiro let out something close to a scream when Keith used his free hand to pinch his right nipple causing his vision whited out almost completely as ropes of cum erupted from his cock, staining the black dress and his body clenched around Keith’s cock like a vice. 

Keith swore as he released Shiro’s hair, letting the other fall down onto the bed and he humped against Shiro’s ass as his own release washed over him and he pumped Shiro’s hole full of his cum. 

“I remember when you were so embarrassed whenever you squirted untouched but look at you now, such a well-trained slut you are. God your pussy is gaping and dripping with my cum.” Keith purred as he let his cock slip out of Shiro and looked at the way Shiro’s hole was wide open and twitched as his own cum oozed out of the stretched rim. 

“It feels so good Sir,” Shiro slurred as he clenched up to keep the warm liquid inside of himself but moaned when Keith pushed two of his fingers into him and he could feel more of Keith’s cum sliding out of him and down his thighs. 

“I would plug you up but I may need your pussy later, I have to have a conference call later and I need my cock warmer.” Keith smacked Shiro’s ass.

“I can’t wait for it Sir,” Shiro mumbled as he closed his eyes to enjoy the bliss of his orgasm and the feeling of Keith’s cum inside of him and the stretch his cock caused.


End file.
